


Harvest

by RobronRainbows



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Future, Infection, M/M, alternative universe, end of the world stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronRainbows/pseuds/RobronRainbows
Summary: Half the world is infected.Aaron and Robert are just two men who are trying to survive.





	Harvest

**Author's Note:**

> HALF THE WORLD WAS INFECTED BY A VIRUS. 
> 
> THE ONES INFECTED WANT TO KILL ALL THE HEALTHY HUMANS. 
> 
> they grow longer, sharper teeth and their saliva is toxic unless treated.

“There’s one Liam.” Robert pointed. “QUICK!” The shot went off. “Yes! Get in. Got him, right in the heart I reckon.”

Liam sat back and smiled. 

“You did good. The first ones always the worst.”

“It does Feels good though, killing them.” 

“Told you it would.”

It was just the two of them on watch tonight. Up high up in the woods, the forest had been lush and green at some point, but now it more of a golden brown colour. There seemed to be a very long hot summer and nothing had a chance to grow. 

“Robert. Look!” Liam pointed “Who’s that. Is she one of them?”

Robert looked through his binoculars. “No. She’s green. She’s green. He grabbed his walkie talkie. “Code green. We have an uninfected in our sites.” 

“Can I go?” Liam asked. Almost pleading. 

Robert knew he wanted to prove himself. “Yeah sure. Just be careful ok. I’ll cover you best I can.”

Liam grabbed his gun with a nod and began to run down the spiral staircase, all the way to the bottom. Robert kept eyes on him at all times, but through the trees it was hard to keep watch. 

He could see the green. She was crying, frantic. Clothes half torn off her with blood smeared on her face and body. He saw Liam run toward her. He was fast, athletic, built for this kind of work. 

Robert’s blood ran cold when we heard the familiar noise of a red. The growling that sent sliver through down his spine. “LIAM. WATCH OUT!!” Fear ran through him. “LIAM. A RED!” 

Robert’s voice was faint to him as he turn to look up at the viewing box in the threes. He could see him pointing to the left, then his voice became a bit more clearer. 

“RUN LIAM. RUN!” Robert took a shot but missed. He kept shooting as the Red hid behind the trees. 

Liam needed to get the girl. He needed to save her. He could hear the gunshots go off and he knew Robert wouldn’t let him get taken by a Red. As he reached her, she was unsteady on her feet and almost on the floor. “I’m here. Your safe. Come on.” He grabbed her and started to run. 

“FUCKING RUN LIAM!” Robert shouted as he could see the Red getting closer to him. “Fucking come on!” He was angry with himself for letting Liam go down there. “Make the shot you idiot.” He said to himself as he fired three more shots at the Red to see it fall to the floor. The relief ran through him. He could see Liam pulling the girl into the compound. 

 

. . . 

 

The compound was called blossom lane. It was named after the street it was first built on. back in the day it was a beautiful town, but now it was somewhere to try and stay alive. It wasn’t massive but it’s walls and small homes made from tent’s housed around 50 people. Most of them who were lucky enough to stumble upon it in the woods. Robert was one of the first. He helped build a lot of it, owning him a status of boss. He made sure no one felt he had any power over them but they all respected him for all he’d done and how he keeps them safe. 

 

. .

 

It was late in the afternoon when the siren went off. “Code Red.” Came through the walkie talkie. Robert got up quickly, throwing on a t-shirt and running to the watch tower. “WHERE?” He shouted to the two men on guard.

They pointed. “On the right there boss.” Robert looked and shook his head. “He’s a green.” One of the men took a shot. “Lewis, fuck sake! He’s a green!” 

“Sorry boss.” 

“You bloody will be if you do that again.” He grabbed a gun from the shelf. “Cover me boys.”

Robert down the stairs and out of the compound. He spotted him. The man had dark hair, a short beard and black clothes. His face was covered in bruises and he looked weak. “HERE.” Robert got his attention and saw the man run as best he could towards him. That’s when he spotted two Reds in the distance. Robert looked up to the tower while running back with the man. “TWO FAR RIGHT.” He heard shots above him. 

Robert could feel the man trembling under hand. “Are you hurt, apart from the obvious?” The man didn’t reply. Robert could see be was in shock. “It’s alright. Let’s get you to somewhere where you can lay down, Yeah?”

Robert took his arm as Lilly the doctor came out from the medic tent. “There coming in thick and fast aren’t they.” She was known for her bluntness. 

“This ones a little shocked but I think he’s fine.” Robert helped him onto the bed. 

The mans breathing began to increase. “You’re Safe now sir. You get some rest and you’ll feel much better in the morning. 

“No.” The man said quietly. 

Robert and Lily looked at each other and then back to the man on the bed. “What?”

“Don’t leave me. Please.” His voice was like a child. Like he was lost without his mum. “They’ll get me.”

Robert edged closer to the man. “Your in a safe compound now. I promise, there are none of them in here and there’s no way any of them can get in.”

The man looked at Robert, square in the eyes. “They killed my family.” The sadness there was overwhelming. “My little sister. She ran. I need to find her.”

“We have spotters around the country. We can ask around, see if they have her.”

“No, she was near me about two days ago. She will be around here somewhere. I need to find her.”

Robert then had a thought. The girl they found earlier. “What does she look like?”

“She’s 17. Blond longish hair. Fair skin, 5”2.” 

Robert knew it wasn’t her. “Ok, I’ll make sure all the look out’s know of her. If she comes here, we’ll get her in.” Robert knew it was a long shot, but he would never give up hope, not on anything. Not anymore.

. . 

 

After Aaron had drifted off to sleep they both left the tent. It was 2am and Robert was doing press-ups. It was how he trained his mind to cope. Exercise helped him focus. The feel of his skin sweating and his muscles tearing put his mind back on track where it should be. 

The nights where always lonely. Robert never did sleep very well. He felt like he hadn’t in years. His family were all gone, his friends he once knew where either infected or dead. He’d made himself forget about them, pretend they didn’t exist. It was difficult having to be the strong one for everyone else, it payed its price on his mind and body. His scares ran deep and he knew he needed to keep them under control. 

“Robert?” A voice came from outside his tent. 

No one ever came to him this late in the evening. No one that spoke softly. Only if it was a emergency. 

He walked to the fabric door. “Yeah. Who is it?” He stood there in his boxers. 

“Aaron?” 

Robert was still a little confused. “Hang on a second.” He got his shorts and t-shirt on. “Come in.” 

The man walked in and Robert realised who it was. “Hey. You alright.” Aaron was pale. He felt drained. 

“I don’t know what to do?”

“What do you mean?”

“I want to go out and look for my sister.”

“Are you mad. You can’t.”

Aaron’s hands were shaking as he fumbled them into his jeans pockets. “She’s my baby sister.” He began to cry and Robert didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t good with physical contact anymore. It had been so long since he’d even hugged someone that he felt ridiculous. “I’m here, we all are. We know how hard it is to cope with the thought of a loved one out there. We’re all in the same boat.”

“I promised her I’d keep her alive.”

Robert sighed. “All we can do is hope and keep hope.”

“Hope! What’s that going to do.” He said in a harsh tone. “She my LITTLE SISTER!” He said with anger. 

Robert sew red for a second. “I saw my little sister being ripped apart by those monsters. I held her hand as she died when I was responsible for her care and protection. I know how it feels Aaron!.”

It stunned him into feeling like he wanted to cry. Nothing in the world seemed to stop the voice in his head, telling him he made everything worse. “I’m sorry.” He ran his shaking hands down his thighs and began to cry into his arm. 

“It’s okay. We all have our moments of being totally terrified.”

Aaron wiped his tears away. “I always feel terrified.” 

Robert nodded. He went out to touch Aaron’s arm but then pulled away. “I know it seems impossible, everything. But It can get better. There is hope, you just have to fight and look to the future and take anything good from it.”

“I just want her back with me, safe.”

“I know.”

Aaron took a deep breath. “I’ll leave you to it. Sorry about all this.” Aaron looked around the space. He saw a dart board. “That’s nice. Been years since I’ve played darts.”

“Oh yeah. Found that in the One of the pubs I went past coming here.”

“What, and you brought it with you?”

“Yeah. Why not. I needed something to do to keep me sane.”

“When was that?”

“What?”

“When you first got here?”

“About 4 years ago now. Seems like yesterday.”

“And you built all this.”

“Well, I wasn’t the first here. The guy Mike, he started it all but.. he’s gone now. One night he got attacked by them.” 

“Sorry.”

“It was a long time ago.” He took a deep breath. “You are welcome to stay here for the foreseeable.”

“Thanks. But I want to find my sister before I make plans.”

“Plans.. what other plan is there.”

He shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“In my experience, this is the safest place to be.”

Aaron nodded. “I better go I suppose. Back to the medical tent.”

“We’ll assign you a tent in the morning.”

Aaron took a long look at Robert. There was something very warm about it, a deep look that took Robert by surprise. 

“Night.” Aaron left and Robert took a second to work out what that feeling was he just had. 

 

. . .

The next morning. 

“Robert.?” Liam stood outside his tent waiting for a response. 

After a minute or so Robert appeared. “Yes Liam?”

“Are you on the watch tower tonight?”

“I was, Yeah. Why?”

“Will it be alright if I swap with someone else. It’s just.. lily and me are kinda going on a date.”

His eyebrows went up. “Oh really. She actually said yes!”

“Oh, I’m not that bad looking am I?”

“No, Course not mate, your well fit, it’s just your personality that’s shit!”

“Shut up. So.. can you find someone else. Benny said he was free and happy to.”

“Alright yeah, no problem. Have fun.”

“Thanks boss.”

 

. . 

 

Aaron got settled into his tent as a sad feeling washed over him. He wanted his sister with him to feel this safety that they hadn’t felt in years. 

He sat down on his put-up bed and stared down at the dead grass beneath his feet. After a while, he decided to go out for a wonder. He wanted to find Robert and see if he had put the word out about his sister. 

He went for a walk around the compound. There was so many tents and people walking round, but no one really acknowledged him. They looked sad, lost in their own little worlds. 

He went to the main tent, peering inside to see a women sitting at a wooden table. Her head shot up. “Hello.” Her voice was cheery. “Can I help?” 

He stepped inside. “I’m looking for Robert.” 

“As in the boss?”

“Erm, I think so.”

“Are you new?” 

“Yeah. I found this place yesterday.”

She nodded and smiled. “Ok. Well, my names Vanessa and I’m like a.. go-to if you have a question, worry and a sort of receptionist of the woods if you like.” She laughed and Aaron felt he had to laugh along. “If I remember correctly, Roberts in the kitchen this morning, sorting out the routers.”

“And that’s is where..?”

“The tent that says kitchen on the side. It’s basically in the middle. Just come out of here and walk to the left for bit and you should see it.”

“Right. Ok, thanks.” He walked out with a smile. Part of him seemed nervous still about everything. It wasn’t surprising, he did think he was going to die yesterday, so anything else is a bonus. He just couldn’t stop his hand from shaking and his heart from beating too fast. 

He found the kitchen tent and went to find Robert. It smelled like food he hadn’t had in years. There were tables and chairs all around and the makeshift kitchen at the back. He saw Robert. “Hey?”

Robert’s head lifted as he held a soapy dishcloth. “Morning Aaron.”

He walked up to the kitchen. “Umm, I was just wondering if you’d said anything about my sister. Put the word out to others.?”

“Yeah. They’re on the look out.” 

“Thank you.”

Aaron went to walk away after a few seconds as he didn’t know what else to say. 

“Aaron.”

“Yeah?”

“How do you feel about killing Red’s ?”

“Red’s ?”

“Oh, umm. The turned.. the infected.?”

“Well.. I’ve killed a few in my time when it’s been needed.”

“So.. if I was to ask if you wanted to do watch with me tonight you wouldn’t say no to killing one if you had to?”

Aaron thought about it. Those things weren’t human anymore. He knew that. “I’d be fine with it.”

“Ok. Good. So.. you wanna join me this evening at 7pm by the watch tower?”

“Yeah.” Aaron felt a little bit of excitement in his chest. It was just some sort of purpose again, a job doing something that might help others. “Sounds good.”

“Right well, I better get on this washing up then. Not going to do itself now, is it.”

He went to leave and then looked back. “Robert, what am I meant to do all day?”

“Well, that’s up to you?”

“What is there to do?.” 

“You’ve only been here less than a day. Normally you get a while to rest and relax a little more before you’re asked to do jobs.”

“But I’m not good sitting around. I like to keep busy.”

“Well, Bernice is at the jobs tent. You can go and see her, see what there is to do.”

“Ok.” He was going to ask where it was, but he decided he’d just find it. “See ya later.”

 

. . 

 

The tent was actually very hard to find and he wished he’d ask. 

“We have patrol.”

“Which is?”

“Well, you patrol the grounds up and Down the fences. Or we have laundry, wood chopping?”

“Erm, wood chopping?” 

“Yeah. All the trees around us, we use for fire wood. Someone needs to chop them down and chop them up.”

“I can do that.”

“Ok… well Cain is the man for that. He will be glad of the help.”

“Right. So where Cain?”

“Far right, follow the fence until you see a clearing of trees. He should be there.”

 

. . 

Aaron felt like he was at the first day of college or something. 

 

He saw a man with dark hair and stubble, hacking away at a large tree. As he got his attention the man stopped. “Alright?”

“Yeah. Umm, Bernice sent me, said you might need some help?”

“Ahhh right. Good. And your name?”

“Oh sorry. I’m Aaron. Turned up yesterday.”

“Sure you don’t want to take it easy for a few days?”

“Not my style.”

He laughed. “Think we might get on Well.”

Half an hour later and Aaron was in full swing of chopping up logs. He was actually really starting to enjoy it. The heat from the sun was making him sweaty so he took his top off and hung it in his waist band. 

“Steady on there mate, you’ll have half the camp after you!”

“What?”

“There’s a few ladies here who would jump your bones given half a chance.” 

“I doubt that.”

“No really mate, they’re desperate, they’d go with anyone.” He smirked. 

“Fuck off!” He shook his head and smiled. 

 

. . 

 

Aaron was having a shower at the many makeshift showers in the men’s wash tent. His muscles were aching if he was honest. He’d had a good time though. Something he’d not done in a while was laugh. It made him feel guilty though. His little sister was out there somewhere and he was here having a laugh. It seemed so messed up. Suddenly his whole body filled with dread as he felt ashamed of himself. His sister could be dead and he was here just messing around. He stopped the shower and dried himself. 

As he got back to his tent he began to cry. He didn’t expect it, but he couldn’t stop it. 

“Aaron?” A voice from out side his tent. 

He tried to compose himself. “Yeah?” 

“Can I come in?”

“Yeah.” 

“Lily walked in. She could see he’d been crying but decided not to mention it. “Just came to check your okay. Have you been resting?”

“Err no. I’ve been chopping wood for most of the day.” 

He could see the worry in her face. “You should really be letting your body come to terms with all this.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, You’ve been running from them for weeks I guess.”

“More like months!”

“Right, and now you’re surrounded by people and things that seem normal because that’s what your brain is telling you, but this isn’t normal. We are in here and we’re trying to cope with what’s out there. It can mess with your mind a little, take time to readjust to a normal way of life again. Take your time.”

Aaron knew it made sense. He was feeling a little spaced out by it all. “I told Robert I’d be at the watch tower tonight?” 

She winced. “Are you sure that’s a good idea!?”

He shrugged. “I’m better with something to do. I can’t just sit here, it’ll drive me round the bend.”

“Okay, well it’s your choice. Just don’t push yourself.”

 

. . .

 

It was 7pm and Aaron saw Robert standing at the stairs. “Hey.”

“Evening. Ready for a shift?”

“Absolutely.” He gave a false sense of confidence. 

“Good. Let’s get to it then.”

 

.

 

As they sat down on the viewing chairs, Aaron leaned forward with a sigh. “You can see for miles up here.”

“Yep. Not a bad view at all. Spent a long time up here.”

“Yeah, You’ve had plenty of time to get used to it.”

He looked at aaron. “I know it’s a shock at first, being here after running from them, but it will soon feel like the norm again. Promise.”

“Well I can’t stay if I can’t find my sister. If she doesn’t show up soon then I’ll need to look for her.”

Robert understood the power of looking for a family member. “I know it’s hard Aaron but.. you can’t go back out there.”

“Who’s stopping me?”

“Well.. no one is. But…”

“I survived this long.”

“I know. But wouldn’t you rather be here than running all the time.”

“Of course I would. But my sister is out there.”

“And what are the chances of you finding her. Wouldn’t there be more of a chance of her finding this place and coming to safety.”

Aaron shook his head. “I don’t know.” He just wanted her with him.

“Trust me Aaron. I know how you feel.”

“Doesn’t make it any easier though.”

They both looked out over the trees in silence for the next 15 minutes before Aaron spotted something. “Over there.” He pointed and Robert got his binoculars. 

“It’s a Red!” 

Aaron had learnt what that meant now. “What you gunna do?”

“Shoot it.” He got his gun and lined it up. The shot went off and the Red fell to the floor. “Got him!”

“Wow. Good shot.” Aaron didn’t feel bad. Those things had to be taken care of and this was probably one of the nicer ways. He’d seen others torture them for hour before they died. It was something he knew he’d never be apart of. 

“Thanks.” Robert put the gun down, sitting back. “You any good with a gun?” 

“Not bad.” 

“Have you had a lot of practice?”

“Plenty. We’ve been travelling a long time, me and my sister. I lost the gun about a week ago.”

“I guess all of us have done stuff we don’t want to.”

“Yeah.” 

There was a sad silence. 

“So.. have you got someone here? A girlfriend, boyfriend?” Aaron asked. 

“No. Never really met anyone here that took my fancy.”

“You?”

“Well I haven’t been here long. Give me a chance.”

“Ha Ha. I mean.. out there.” He nodded towards beyond the fence. 

“A couple of years ago. Had a guy I was with for about.. 8 months.”

“What was he like?”

“I dunno.. why?”

“Well, what else we got to talk about?” 

Aaron smiled. “Okay. Well, he was my height. Dark brown hair, medium build.” 

“Not facts. What was he like.. as a person?”

“Funny. He made me happy.” Aaron suddenly went serious. “He was the first person that I actually saw a future with. Someone that likes me for who I am.”

Robert gave a sincere smile. “That’s nice. That’s all that matters.”

“Yeah. He was a good man.”

“What happened to him?”

“He went off with his family. I don’t know what happened to him. After the phones went out, I lost all contact. He could be anywhere or.. dead. I don’t know.”

“Maybe one day you’ll find him.”

“Nah. I doubt it.”

“Never give up hope.”

“Is that what you do. Never give up hope?” 

“Why’d you say that?”

“Well, You’ve been here so long and people call you ‘boss’. Must’ve done something right?”

“I was just here that’s all. I built a lot of it. Doesn’t make me better than anyone else though.”

“Do you like it here?”

“Likes a strong world. Would I rather be out there… no. But am I happy to be stuck here. Not really. It doesn’t make me happy particularly. I just have to find ways to cope.”

“How’d you mean, cope?”

“People go insane in here. Day in day out of this. Just existing without the people you love. It makes you wonder what the point is.”

“Yeah. I can see that.” Aaron looked around. “Must be hard?”

“What?”

“Having to be the strong one everyone else goes to.”

He nodded. “You can say that again.”

“Well, if you need someone to talk to. You can speak to me. I wouldn’t ever judge you.”

He smiled. “Thanks.”

The night went on and Aaron’s eyes were closing. 

“Did you get much sleep last night.”

“Not much at all. Those camp beds are hard as rock.”

“You get used to it.”

“I bet you have a deluxe one, being the boss and all.”

“Nah, I’m not special.”

Aaron took one of the bottles of water from the shelf next to him. “Can I have one of these?”

“Yeah. That’s what they are for, although I’m sure you’d want a beer more.”

“Oh don’t. What I wouldn’t give for a cold beer right now.”

“Ahhh me too!” 

“I’m never too good on drink though. Always seemed to get in trouble.”

“Oh yeah. Spill..”

“I don’t want to let out all my dirty secrets.”

“Oh, dirty are they. Now I definitely want to know.”

Suddenly there was a scream. 

Both men shot up and looked around. They realised the screams where coming from inside the camp. They look over to see a Red inside, chasing people. 

“FUCK!” Robert grabbed the guns. “Grab some. As many as you can. Come on.”

They ran down the stairs case. Liam came running to Robert. “He’s killed three already.”

“How the fuck did he get in?”

“I don’t know.” 

“Here. Have this.” He gave him a gun. “Split up. We need as many around the camp as we can that have eyes on him.” Liam nodded. They heard more screams. “You go far left.” Liam ran.

Aaron followed Robert as he ran across to the compound to try and find the Red. 

“Sammy came out of the wood running towards them.” He had blood all over him. “Boss…” his voice was weak as he collapse. Robert could see the bite marks all over his neck and chest. “There’s loads of them boss. Loads.” 

The panic that radiated through Robert was not visible on the outside. “He grabbed Aaron’s arm. “We need more people. More weapons.”

Aaron nodded. The adrenaline was pumping. 

“Go to the kitchen, go to the medical tent And to my tent. Get everyone. Tell them it’s a code black. Get as many weapons you can find.” 

He nodded.

“Aaron.. in my tent.. there a box under my bed. Can you get it.”

“What is it?.” 

“It’s only small. If this gets bad.. I need it. Please.”

“Ok.” He ran off and Robert looked into the woods. He took a deep breath and ran inside. 

 

. . 

 

A few minutes later and there were guns shots going off. Robert was quietly searching the woods until he saw a Red. He was a big guy and as soon as he raised his gun the Red saw him. The growl made Roberts stomach turn. “Come on then!” The Red charged and Robert took the shot. Straight through the head. Before he knew it, two more heard the gun shot and charged Roberts way. 

. 

 

Aaron had rallied as many people, putting the alarm out there about the Reds. 

A crowd of people with guns and knives stormed into the woods. 

 

. . 

The screams had gone quiet and gun shots filled the woods. “Boss.” Liam ran over to him” there’s some running towards the tents. We need more people. There’s so many of them.”

“What the fuck are they doing. How are they working together on this. What’s happening?”

They spin their heads as a load bomb sound went off. 

“GET TO THE TENTS.” Robert shouted to anyone who could hear. 

The medical tent was on fire and 3 Reds ran out completely on fire screaming until they fell to the floor. 

Aaron was over by the main gates, shooting as a Red come through a hole in the fence. He turned to see three behind him. One of them grabbed his arm, trying to bite it. “Fuck off!” He turned his gun, shooting them in the head before running away. He turned back round and shot the other chasing him. His heart pounding with fear. 

 

The medical tent soon caught light to the other tents near by. 

Robert saw Aaron running towards him.

“Robert. There’s holes in the main gates. There’s more coming in.”

It was frantic. The place was on fire, people screaming, guns going off. He needed to stop it. “We need to block up the whole and kill all that’s in here.”

“Block them with what?”

Robert didn’t know. He didn’t know how this could’ve happened. “FUCK!” He was panicking now. “I don’t know.”

Aaron could see he was losing it. “How about some of us man the holes for now. And the rest kill the ones inside. Then we can try and figure it out.”

Robert nodded. “Yes. Yeah.” 

Aaron quickly ran off as Robert took a deep breath before reloading his gun. 

 

Liam tried to help a woman who had her neck ripped open. It was no good. He couldn’t save her. “I’m sorry.” He held her face. Her daughter stated screaming as a Red picked her up and ran with her. Liam ran a fast as he could after her but it was too late. He’d killed her. 

. 

 

Robert was shooting as many as he could. He’d never seen this many Red’s before. Not even on the outside. He could see the tents burning and the everyone trying their best to defend themselves. “Lily. Watch out!” He pointed his gun, shooting a Red who was right behind her. 

“Thanks you.” She said softly as she ran towards him. “They’re taking over Robert. If many more come. We can’t win this.”

“What! Of course we can.”

“No, Robert. We can’t.” He looked around. More Red were flooding in. “We need to run.”

“Run?” Robert couldn’t comprehend what she as saying. 

“Robert, we need to leave, while some of us are still alive.”

He shook his head. “We will win this.” 

Out of nowhere a shot went off and Lily fell to the floor. Robert’s hands where shaking as he tried to see if she was alive. He looked over to see one thing he never thought was possible. A red using a gun. They weren’t smart enough to use a gun. “What the hell…” 

Lily was dead and Robert wasn’t standing around to get shot by a Red. He knew Lily was right. They needed to run. 

He used his walkie talkie but no one responded. 

Running to the main gate, he saw Aaron trying to hold up Liam. “God no” he said to himself as he ran over, fighting off a Red with his bare hands. 

“Please no. He’s okay isn’t he?” 

Aaron had a tear in his eye. “I’m sorry.”

“NO. FUCK!!!” He held Liam’s hand. “Liam. No.” Aaron shot a Red that was about to bite into Roberts back. 

“Robert.. what are we going to do.”

He swallowed down his sadness and stood up. “Run. We need to run Aaron. Now!”

He couldn’t see anyone else. He shouted out but there were too many red’s. They had to leave if they wanted to live. 

So they ran. 

 

. . 

 

They felt like they’d been running for hours. They were in some old abounded town. There were burnt out shops and smashed up cars. They walked down the tarmac road. 

“I think we’ve lost them.” Robert said breathlessly. 

“Yeah. Haven’t seen one for a while.”

Robert felt spaced out. He just lost all he knew. 

“Maybe.. maybe we can shelter in one of these houses for the night?”

“We’ll be safer outside.”

Aaron didn’t question it. “Ok.”

Then Robert spotted a adventure shop. “What are the chances that they have a tent in there?”

“Unlikely, But you never know.” 

They walked over, jumping through a smashed window. 

“Got one.” Aaron held it up. It might be a bit ripped, but I reckon it’s the best we can hope for.”

“Yeah it’ll work.” Robert looked around and found some old blankets. “We gunna need these. It gets cold at night.”

“Bonus!” Aaron smiled. He held up some matches. 

He got a nod from Robert before putting them in his pocket. 

 

. . 

 

They kept on walking around, trying to find any sign of a supermarket or shop that might have some water left in it. 

An old corner shop was all they found. It was pretty much stripped bare. A few bottle of Diet Coke and a loaf of bread that was hardly recognisable. Aaron walked behind the counter and into the back room. “There’s a safe in here.”

Robert joined him. “Well there won’t be much water in there.”

“No.. but might be something useful.”

“Like what, money!” He said sarcastically. 

Aaron stood back and took a shot at the lock. 

“You’re wasting bullets.”

With another shot, the safe door flung open. “Yes!” Aaron cheered. 

“Inside was a key. A sliver shiny key.”

“See. Told you it was a waste of bullets.”

“What’s this too?”

“I don’t know.” Robert wanted to get going. 

“It looks like a Yale lock key.” He picked it up.. looking around for a door. 

There was a door at the end of the corridor off of the back room. “What about this door.”

Aaron went to see and Robert reluctantly followed him. 

Aaron opened the door. 

“See. Not for that. Let’s get going.”

“There’s another door down here.” Aaron walked down some steps. He put the key in the door and his mouth fell open. “Oh my fucking god Robert.”

“What!?” He ran down the steps and his eyes went wide. “Wow!”

Inside was more food than either of them had seen in years. 

“What is this place.” Robert marvelled. 

“The owner must have had a good food store.”

They looked around, picking up different products. “God I want to eat all of this!” Aaron joked. 

“Me too.”

“What are we gunna do. We can’t just leave this it all, but we can’t exactly take it all with us either.”

“We have the key and we know it’s here. We set up camp not too far away and stay here until we have no choice but to move on.”

“Sounds like a plan. Ohhh my god! Marmite!” Aaron almost screamed like a kid at Christmas. “I have missed this so much.”

“Errr, hate that.”

“What! No way mate. It’s amazing.”

“Taste like burnt.”

“That makes no sense.” He opened the tub and stuck his finger in, scooping some out. “Mmmm.” 

Robert frowned. “Yuk.”

. . 

 

They’d took a bag full of food and found a place in a field that was sheltered by some trees. They set up the tent and got inside. It was a four man tent, so both men had plant of room. 

“How’s the prawn cocktail crisps Rob?”

“So good.” He munched on then like he hadn’t eaten in weeks. “I don’t want this packet to end.”

“Well you have about 30 more packets in the shop.”

“You know what I do want right now?”

“A naked lady and me to get lost out of this tent.”

Robert cocked his head. It was a random thing for him to say. “Well.. maybe. But more then that, I want a big-mac.”

“I want a big-mac more than sex?”

“100%. Why, you horny or something?”

“No. Just saying.”

“Ok. so, would you want a naked fit bloke in here?”

“Well I wouldn’t turn him down.”

Robert just smiled. “Well, I guess you do have a fit guy in here with you!” He wiggles his eyebrows. 

“Erm, do i?” Aaron was playing along. 

“Yeah..” he pointed at himself. 

“Oh.. you. Well, needs must.”

“Oh am I the last resort.”

“Well if you were into guys it might make it a little more likely.”

“Well it’s your lucky day then. I’m bisexual.”

Aaron looked a little stunned. “Are you?”

“Yep.”

Aaron then felt sad. “Oh no, were you and Liam together.”

“What? No. No we were just close.”

Aaron nodded. “Well, when I’m really horny and desperate, I’ll ask you for a favour.”

Robert smirked. “Ok.”

There was a weird feeling of neither of them knowing if the other was joking or not.

. . 

 

Robert woke up in the middle of the night to Aaron sitting up awake. “You alright?”

He looked at Robert. “Sorry did I wake you.”

“No. I don’t normally sleep all the way through.”

Aaron grabbed his jeans and took the box out of his pocket. “What’s this?”

Robert took a breath in. “I just thought you’d forgot to get it as you didn’t say anything.”

“Sorry. I forgot it was in my pocket.” He gave it to Robert. 

There was a moment of silence before Robert opened it. “She’s my mum.” He gave it back to Aaron and he saw a small photo. His face fell, feeling emotional all of a sudden. “She’s beautiful.”

“Yeah. She was.”

“I’m sorry.”

He took it back from Aaron. “It’s alright. It was before anyway. was an accident.”

Robert closed the small box and put it beside his sleeping bag. “So..” 

Both men stopped and they heard a growl. They looked at each other with wide eyes for a few seconds before grabbing their guns and getting out the tent. 

It was pitch dark apart from the camping light they stole from the shop. The growling started again. “Robert…” Aaron was scared.

“It’s okay.” He took Aaron’s hand. They looked round trying to see it.

“There..” Robert pointed as he let go of Aaron and took a shot. 

There was silence. Both of them just stood there like stone, waiting to hear something. 

“I think I got him.” Robert whispered. 

Aaron yelped as someone grabbed him. “No!” He tried to get away but the Red had hold of him. 

Robert moved quickly hitting the Red round the head with the end of his gun. The Red let go of Aaron and stumbled back and Aaron turned his gun and shot him.

Robert looked concerned. “You okay?”

“Yeah. I think so.” Aaron looked round. Do you think it was the only one?”

“Doubt it. Can’t be sure what they’re up to now, not after what happened today.”

“Do you think they’re learning?”

“I hope not.” 

“It’s possible though isn’t it. Do you think they followed us?”

“No. Probably just a random. That’s all.”

“How can we be sure?”

Robert tried to think. He could see Aaron looked worried. “Listen..” he hand Aaron shoulder. “We’ll be fine. I know today has been hard, but we survived and we will continue to fight them off and stay alive. Okay?”

“I need to be here for my sister in case she got away.”

“I know.” Robert felt a really need to keep Aaron safe. “I’ll look after you.”

Aaron had never felt like he needed to be looked after. He was always the tough one. Looking after his little sister. But now, with Robert. It was a shift in roles. He looked to Robert for guidance and protection, something he’d never done before with anyone. “Thanks.”

Robert smiled. “I think we can try and get some sleep now.”

They got back into their tent and laid down. 

It was half an hour later and both men were still awake. It wasn’t easy to doze off when your constantly hearing out for them. 

Robert sat up. “This is ridiculous. I’ll stay awake for a couple of hours while you get some sleep and then we’ll swap. So we always have someone on look out.”

Aaron nodded. “Ok. Are you sure you don’t want me to have first watch?”

“No, I’m alright. You sleep first.”

. . 

 

Aaron was fast asleep and Robert kept catching himself looking at him. It was like something pulling him towards him. He’d never really felt a proper connection with anyone. It was always like he was pretending a little. Aaron made him question stuff he was thinking. He looked down at his hand and remembered taking hold of Aaron’s. He just did it without thinking. 

Aaron turned over with a sleepy sigh.

Robert wondered if Aaron had any idea that he fancied the pants off him. 

. . 

 

Robert looked down at his watch and sighed. He wanted to let Aaron sleep but he knew if he didn’t get some sleep himself, he wouldn’t be at his best. He kneeled over, touching Aaron’s arm softly. “Aaron..” 

A quiet mumble came front be dark haired man as his eyes opened. “My turn, is it?” 

“If that’s alright?” 

Aaron smiled. “Yeah, of course it is.” He sat up and wiped his eyes. 

. 

Robert got settled as it started to rain. “Oh, brilliant!” He groaned. 

“I love the sound of rain.”

Robert laid back. “Yeah, me too actually.”

“Can I lay down. I promise I won’t go to sleep.”

“Yeah. You don’t have to ask.”

Aaron Laid back next to Robert. “Makes me think of before. It’s so weird, it seems like a different life time.” He turned his head. “You know what I mean?”

He nodded. “Yeah. I do.” Robert was feeling brave. It was silent apart from the rain hitting the tent. He reached across to Aaron, reached his hand and intertwining their fingers. For a moment Aaron didn’t say anything and let it happen. 

“What’s this?” Aaron lifted their hands up briefly. 

“Just wanted to.”

“You wanted to hold my hand?” 

“Is that okay?” 

Aaron laughed a little. “But why. Do you do this with everyone?”

“Course I don’t.”

“Oh right I get it. I’m the last resort!” He said with humour. 

But Robert didn’t have humour in mind. “No, Aaron.” He was serious. 

The silence between them was almost a comfort. It was like a mutual understanding of how they felt. 

Aaron knew it was probably because they were going to most likely die soon and they just wanted some comfort and human intimacy before that happened. He got on to his knees and crawled closer.

“Aaron..” Robert put his hand on the younger mans chest. 

“Sorry.” Aaron backed away thinking he’d got the wrong end of the stick. 

“No. it’s just..” Robert sat up properly. “We shouldn’t.. we need to make sure our attention is on watching out for Red’s.”

Aaron smirked. “I was just going to kiss you. What were you thinking?”

“Oh, Yeah.. I.. I just..”

Aaron loved watching him squirm. “Can I?”

Robert suddenly went nervous. “What?”

“Kiss you?” 

The smile and nod was all Aaron needed to move forward, sliding closer to Robert. He leaned in confidently and softly kissed his lips. Robert couldn’t help but move his hands to Aaron’s face. He pulled him into a longer, more passionate kiss. 

It was like they just fitted together perfectly. Aaron gradually pushed Robert back So he was laying down as Aaron got comfortably in between his legs. There was heat there but it was more about them enjoying the feeling of having someone else to touch. Every so often, Aaron would pull away and kiss along the older mans jaw and down his neck, before returning to his lips. 

His hand slipped up Roberts jumper, and the feeling of warm skin was intoxicating. He didn’t want this moment to ever end, he didn’t want the world to be in danger, he just wanted to be happy and safe with his family back at home. He wanted to get to know Robert completely, share things with him, love him. But he knew he wouldn’t, he knew life wasn’t like that anymore and this wasn’t going to last long. Not really. 

 

. 

 

After a while, Aaron pulled back and insisted that Robert got some sleep. They were both like teenagers, all touchy feely and small kisses. Robert eventually went to sleep holding Aaron’s hand. It almost made Aaron’s scared at how he was feeling emotionally attached to someone else. He hadn’t felt that in so long.

 

. . 

 

Robert woke up and it was light out. His eyes winced as he saw Aaron open the tent, letting the light shine through. 

“Wake up sleepy head.” Aaron said with a smile. 

“I must have been asleep for more than 2 hours!”

“Yeah well, you looked peaceful. So I let you sleep.”

Robert shook his head. “Not how it works Aaron!.”

“Well it’s done now. Come one, we need to get back to the stock and sort some out in case we need to move.”

“I thought we agreed we wouldn’t until we had to.”

“Well after that Red last night, don’t you think we should leave.”

“It was just one. We haven’t seen any since. We are safer here with food supplies.”

Aaron sighed “right, true.” He got out the tent and stretched. 

. . 

 

They walked back into the town and went into the shop. Robert thought Aaron was being a little extra quiet. “You alright?”

Aaron opened the door to the food store. “Yeah.”

“You not wishing last night didn’t happen are you?”

“No. Why would you say that?”

“I dunno.. you just seem a little distant with me.”

“All we’ve done is got up and walked here. How can I seem distant?”

“I dunno.. you just do.” Robert smiled. “I’m not having a go. I just wanted make sure you were alright.”

“I’m fine. I don’t regret last night at all.”

“So why when I got out the tent and went to kiss you, you stepped away and ignored me.”

“No I didn’t.”

“You did!”

“Well I didn’t mean to.” Aaron honestly didn’t know that happened. “Sorry.”

Robert grinned. “Well you can make up for it. Come ere.”

Aaron slowly walked up to him, pulling at his jumper. “Hang on.” He pulled away just before their lips met. “Why didn’t you say anything when you thought I ignored you?”

“Well I just.. I thought you wanted to forget it.”

“Right, well I definitely don’t.”

They both smiled into a kiss. 

BANG BANG BANG!

They stilled. Slowly pulling apart. 

“What was that?” Roberts voice was a whisper. 

Aaron held Roberts arm. “Maybe it’s not a Red. Maybe someone’s just trying to get some food.” 

They slowly crept out of the door and looked through from the back of the shop. 

Aaron pulled Robert back. “There’s a Red.” 

“There’s one over there too.”

“Robert. What are we going to do?!”

“Stay here. You have the key to the door. We stay in there and lock the door.”

“Are you sure. Aren’t we always safer on the open.”

“Well we don’t have much choice.” 

“We have our guns.” 

“Yeah but..”

“But what Robert?.”

“I don’t have any bullets left.” 

Aaron’s mouth fell open. “Why didn’t you say?”

“I was going to.” 

Aaron panicked. “Well you run and I’ll shoot them.”

“There might be more outside!.”

Aaron looked back at the food store before sighing. “Fine. Let’s get back in there.”

 

. . 

 

They’d been in there for 10 minutes when the door started rattling. 

Their hearts sank. 

The growling became louder and louder. 

Robert pulled Aaron close. “Everything’s going to be fine.”

Aaron knew it wasn’t. He leant into Robert. “I just hope my sisters okay.” 

“She will be.”

The door started to break as the Reds thew themselves at it. 

Aaron grabbed Robert and kissed him. 

Robert pulled him close and the kiss slowly turned into a hug that neither of them wanted to end. 

The feeling of having Robert so close was making Aaron angry, angry that it had to end this way. He deserved to be happy, they both did. It wasn’t fair. 

“Robert, we need to fight them. We can’t give in.”

“We have one gun and there could be loads of them.”

“Well why don’t we find out.” Aaron had a wave of determination. “We’re stronger than this. We’ve survived this long!”

Robert still looked defeated as the door got weaker and weaker. He’d seen so much death in his life. He knew what Red’s were capable of. “Aaron…”

“No, listen to me.” He still has hold of Roberts waist. “You hide behind the door, open it and I’ll shoot the ones who come in. I have 4 bullets. There might only be the Two Red’s out there. Come on, we can do this.”

“And if there’s 10 Red’s!?”

“Then we die. But we need to try.” He kissed Robert again. “I don’t wanna die without trying to survive. Please.”

He knew Aaron was right. He needed to get out of the mind set that he was finished. He nodded and smiled. “Alright. Let’s do this.”

Aaron grabbed his gun and Robert got behind the door ready to open.

“Hang on!” Robert ran over to Aaron. Cupping his face and kissing him deeply. He pulled away with a smile. “That was in case we die.” They both laughed before he went back to the door and stood in position. He put the key in the door and turned it. “Ready?”

Aaron held the gun up. “Yep.”

Robert opened the door and let it swing open. Aaron immediately fired the gun. The red fell to the floor before anther red stormed in. Aaron took another shot but missed. The Red ran across the room, grabbing Aaron and biting into his shoulder. Aaron yelled out in pain as the red started to bite again and again into his skin, ripping his t-shirt away. 

It was all happening so quickly and Robert was trying his best to get the Red off of Aaron. 

Aaron was trying to get the gun but the red had jammed it between them. Robert knew Aaron would be dead soon if he didn’t do something. He ran back in to the shop, trying to find anything he could use as a weapon. The looked at the shelving and quickly grabbed part of the metal shelf. He ran back to see Aaron limp on the floor as the Red was still biting him. “No!” He ran forward, using all the strength he had to repeatedly hit the Red over the head until it stopped and slumped on top of Aaron. 

He threw the shelf, pushing the Red away as he saw the state of Aaron. He was still moving but the bite marks were nasty. 

“Aaron, can you hear me?” Aaron wasn’t responding much. “It’s okay. You’re alright.” Robert felt a tear run down his cheek. He couldn’t let Aaron die. 

He cradled him before picking him up and carrying him out into the shop. He laid him down as he looked for something to use as bandages. 

“It’s okay. It’s okay.” He just kept repeating himself, again and again to Aaron. He found an old jumper and a cotton table cloth under the counter. He wrapped them around him, applying pressure to the wounds. He knew he needed better medical supplies to keep the wound from getting infected. 

Aaron was whimpering in pain.

“I’m sorry.” Robert felt more tears in his eyes as he tried his best to cover the bites on Aaron’s neck, shoulder and chest. “I’m trying to be careful. I’m sorry.” He also knew he had to get out of there and into open ground in case more came along. 

“Ok. This will hurt but I need to carry you. We need to get out of here.” He scooped Aaron up and left the shop. 

 

. . .

 

 

Robert had placed Aaron back in the tent, wrapping his wounds up again as the others were wet with blood. 

Robert was trying to think of a plan. He needed to get medicine. His body was sweating with fear as Aaron’s breathing was getting shallow. He knew The Red’s saliva had that effect on humans. 

“Aaron?”

Aaron’s eyes opened. “Robert.”

“It’s going to be okay. Promise. I just need to make sure you get some antibiotics.”

“It’s too late.”

“No it’s not aaron. Don’t say that.” 

Aaron could see him panicking. “It’s alright. It’s okay Rob. Just.. calm down. It was my stupid idea to open the door. I’m just glad it was me and not you.”

“Shut up!” Robert held his hand. “I’m not gunna let you die.”

“We both know you can’t get any antibiotics in time. Just.. just lay down with me.” 

Robert just stared at him, shanking his head. “No. No, I’m not letting this happen.”

“Robert. Please…”

He stood up, marching out the tent, breathing heavily when he heard a gun shot. His head spun round, scanning the area. He couldn’t see anything, until a Red ran out the woods being chased by someone. Another shot and the Red fell. 

Robert had to take a double take when he saw the person with a gun was a young girl. He swallowed the large lump in his throat. 

She looked apprehensive as she saw him. 

“Hey.” Robert shouted. He needed all the help he could get. 

The young woman walked closer. “Hi.”

She looked nervous. “Are you alone?”

“No. No my friend, he’s hurt.”

Her eyes softened. “How bad.”

“He needs medication.”

She took the bag off her back. “I have some.”

Roberts heart raced. “Really?”

“Yeah.” 

“Will you help him?” Robert knew how precious it was. 

“Is he in there?”

“Yeah.” She smiled. “Can I?” She pointed at the tent. 

“Yeah. Course.”

She walked inside. “OH MY GOD!!” She fell to his side. “AARON.” 

Robert looked confused before his brain kicked in. “Are you his sister?”

“Yeah.” She said quickly before getting the antibiotics. She injected it into his vain. “Aaron.” Her voice soft. “It’s okay.” She ran her hand through his hair. “You’re going to be okay.”

 

. . .

 

A few hours later and Aaron was sleeping. His colour has come back to his face and Robert was giving him and his sister some time. He laid on the grass outside, looking up at the sky. 

. 

 

Liv walked out the tent. “Hi.” 

Robert sat up. “He okay?”

“He will be.” 

“Good.” 

Liv could see the relief in his face. “You’re a good friend.”

“You’re the one who saved him.”

“He woke up for a bit in there. Told me all about you.”

Robert looked nervous. “Did he?”

“Yep. He said you two got it on.”

Robert coughed out a laugh. “We kissed.”

“Wow, don’t need details.” She sat down next to him, laying down on the glass. 

Robert copied her, resuming his earlier position. 

“He said you were in a compound!?”

“Yeah. Thought it was secure until a load of Red’s got in.”

“Red’s?”

“Oh.. that’s what we called them.”

“Right. And they took over?.”

“Pretty much. We had to leave.” He looked at her ripped jacket and jeans. “Are you okay. How have you coped?”

“I’m strong.” She smiled. “I knew I needed to keep looking for my brother.”

“He always spoke about you. About wanting to find you. He was so worried.”

She sighed. “He’s all I have.” She looked at the empty crips packets on the floor. “Do you have food?”

“Yeah. You hungry?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe!”

Robert laughed as he got up, reaching inside the tent and pulling out a plastic bag full of snacks. “Here. Enjoy.”

She opened the bag and marvelled at all the goodies. “Where did you get all this?”

“We found a shop.”

“That still had food?”

“It had a secret hidden food stock. It’s was where Aaron got hurt, actually.”

“Liv?” Aaron’s voice was raspy. 

She quickly got up. “Yeah?” She poked her head inside the tent.

“You’re still here!?.”

“Of course I am.” 

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” He reached for Livs hand. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Feel a bit shaky.”

“Give it a few days and you should feel better.”

“Robert?” 

Robert moved so aaron could see him.

“Thank you.” Aaron spoke softly. 

“It was your sister who saved you.”

“No. You got me out of there. I thought I was going to…”

“Stop. You didn’t. That’s what matters.”

Liv looked between them. “You two are cute.”

Aaron looked embarrassed. “Shut up, you!”

Robert laughed. “We are pretty cute.”

. . 

 

They spent the next four days just lazing around the tent. Liv and Robert went back and forth to the shop to get more food. They hadn’t seen any Red’s and hoped they’d gone for a good while. Aaron was getting his strength back more every day. 

Robert laid next to Aaron. “Your sisters great.”

“She’s the best.”

Liv could hear them from outside and smiled. It felt good.

All of a sudden, the familiar sound of growling came. “A RED!” Liv shouted as it ran towards her. 

The boys quickly got out the tent, getting a knife they’d found in the shop. 

The Red was close and before they knew it, it had hold of Liv. 

“Aaron..” she cried out as it bit into her back. 

Aaron got the knife, stabbing the Red many times before cutting its neck. 

Liv was hurt. Her wounds were deep and it made Aaron wince. 

“Liv. Hang on, it’s okay.”

She tried to get up but fell back down again. “I need antibiotics.”

Robert searched for her bag.

“No. I used the last on you this morning.” She said quietly. 

Both men looked at each other. They needed medicine. 

Aaron started panicking. “Robert, what we gunna do!?.”

there was only one thing they could do. “We need to go back to the compound and see if there’s any left there.”

“Are you mad. It will be covered in Red’s!”

“It might not be. They might have just killed everyone and left. It’s not like they want to start there own community. It’s not in their interests.”

Aaron was shaking as he held his little sister. “Ok. Let’s go.”

. .

 

They’d packed the tent up, took as mush food as they could carry and set off. Robert had Liv in his arm, feeling her breath against his chest, with Aaron constantly checking on her. 

Robert could feel her become more floppy. He knew she didn’t have long. Once they bite, you don’t have long.

. 

 

A few hours later and they slowly walked up to the fences that had been ripped and pulled apart. 

There was no sign of anyone. They did their best to not look at the bodies on the floor. 

“The medical tent is burnt out.” Aaron ran inside, searching around. “There’s nothing in here.”

Robert placed Liv gown on the grass. “Stay here with Liv. Look out for Red’s and I’ll look up on the look-out tower.” He gave Aaron the knife. 

Liv wasn’t conscious anymore and Aaron began to cry. “Please Liv. Please stay with me.” He pulled her to his chest. “Please.”

“I GOT SOME!” Robert shouted as he saw a red in the distance. “A RED AARON. RUN.”

Aaron looked behind him to see a Red run out the woods. He picked Liv up the best he could and ran up the stairs of the look-out tower. 

As he got to the top, the Red was beginning to climb the stairs.

Robert grabbed a gun that was there and shot down at the Red. 

. . 

 

The antibiotics where taking effect and Livs breathing was back to normal. She was still out of it but Aaron had calmed down a lot. 

They made Liv comfortable on one of the chairs before looking out over the sunset across the trees. 

“She’ll be fine.” Robert nudged his shoulder into Aaron’s. 

“For now. until next time!”

“You can’t think like that. Why does there have to be a next time.”

“Because that’s the reality.”

Robert sighed. “Come here.” He turned Aaron, pulling him into a hug.

Aaron was full of emotion and the day had been tough. The warmth and feel of Robert hugging him was so comforting. He pressed his head into Roberts neck, letting a breath out. “Thank you.”

“What for?”

“For this.”

Aaron closed his eyes. He didn’t know what this life was going to bring next, but what he did know, was how he was going to try his very best to survive and fight against the odds. He had his sister and this beautiful man with him and he didn’t want his life to end anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This ends here but if you like it please let me know because I have ideas to carry this on. I’m just putting it out there and seeing if anyone likes it. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. : )


End file.
